Not a Hero
by Bluen0va
Summary: This is the story of a normal guy who gets his life flipped upside down by a secret group if individuals (I know It doesnt seem great a great summary but give It a chance,pls)
1. Prologue

_AN: this is a 'rewrite' of another story i made,hope you like this one!_ _(the story will begin in 1st person but will be on 3rd)_

I bobbed my head to 'Backstage' from neffex while i saw the neon cartels pass trough the window of the bus, i flicked my wrist and a holopad formed, it was 7:25 AM i was good until school began, i flicked my wrist again as another song played and waited until my stop came, before that a lady asked me to pick my bag from the other seat "sure" i said as i did "thank you" she replied, now a remix of 'Blue' by eiffel 65 was playing, man i like this song, then my stop came and i got up to leave but before of that the lady from earlier rubbed my butt, i looked at her confused, she just gave me a lusty smile, i hurried to get off the bus so that i wouldn't be late to school and so i began walking while humming 'five more hours' from Deorro and Chris Brown then i noticed a girl from my class her name was Sara i hurried and greeted her "hey! good morning","Morning" she said tired "what happened?" i asked "stayed all night for the speaking exam" she replied with closed eyes "Oooh...right" i finally remembered the English exam, i wasnt that worried though i was relatively good at english, at least from what people have told me "Did you study?" Sara asked me already knowing the answer "Nope" i said while i checked time 7:45 AM not bad, after that we just made small talk and we arrived class, as always i was one of the firsts ones on class, then the rest of class came, greeting each other and finally the teacher came "Good morning class" she said "Good morning Ms Álvarez" all of us replied then the class began and for the most time she explained diferent types of marketing structures, we took notes and the bell rang "So, thats all for now class remember to prepare your exposicions for tomorrow" she said while we prepared for a break i took a bag of 'Chili Doritos' and a can of orange soda i went to exit school when i saw a man in a black hoodie he was twitching unfortunately our school only had one main entrance and the other was for staff i kept walking when a guy from another class yelled at him to get away... only to get his head blasted by a shotgun shell,his brain splatered on the students behind him,some of them were also wounded by the shot, the man laughed like a maniac while he kept shooting panicking students, i was about to run when i saw the man har pinned Sara and was,licking her? "fuck,that's creepy and fuck me for beign and idiot" i thought while i ran towards the man at full sprint shaking the can of soda, i tackled him to the ground before beating him with the can and opening on his face so he could drop the gun, however, it didn't go like that and he punched me on the face and kicked my stomach as he stood up he grabbed the shotgun and pointed it my face but i kicked his knee making him misfire but not by far, he blasted off left arm "AAARRGH!!" i yelled from the inmense pain i felt, luckily the Adrenaline kicked in and i lunged at him with my whole body, pinning him again to the ground and i began beating him again but this time i was losing strenght quickly and finally the man overpowered me and kicked my "fucking kid" he said reaching for his shotgun,this time he didn't aim and just fire and hit my chest,it was fatal... my vision blurred and i could see how the police officers kill the man and check on me... "hey,kid..." i could hear them "stay with me!" a male officer said with his face close to me "fuck,where's the ambulance!?" he shouted as he aplied a compressed first aid pack, i could still breath but i was sleepy "fuck..." i whispered, the man kept talking to me but i couldn't hear him, i felt him slap me,but it was no use... "am i gonna die? fuck,of course im gonna die" i tought to myself, now it was a huge effort to stay awake... Then everything went black.

 _AN: Hoi! So,hope you enjoyed the prologue and yeah... thats pretty much it, Review if u can,love you all!_


	2. A new me

I woke up in a dark place, and by that i mean, pitch black couldn't see anything... or so i thought... behind me something lit up i turned to see what it was, and was certainly surprised, a flame as tall a four floor building was in front of me and somehow it seemed, alive... then i heard a voice coming from the fire, it was almost like a growl from an animal, i got closer, i could hear it better, it was male 'yeah... as if demons existed' i said in my head, just then the fire got smaller and got a humanoid shape, the 'face' had basic treats like eyes and a mouth however it didn't have a nose and ears, instead it had two coming from the sides of the head going upwards, the rest of it wasn't as detailed just a muscular body engulfed in flames and the hands had claws instead of fingers, then it talked "you would be surprised to know what exists on the shadows" "what?" i asked confused "we'll see each other soon" it said before disapearing.

Then i heard another voice,also male but not as low as the other one "I don't think he'll wake up" it said to others "wait... he's moving!" said a female voice i began seeing light,it was really bright, way too bright and as soon as i saw it i shot up and tried to move, but i couldn't, i struggled trying to free myself but i was weak for some reason "Calm down" said the male voice, but i was too focused on my bindings "Calm down!" it said higher this time, but i didn't listen "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" it yelled while he slapped my face, i finally looked at the extranger, he was very short and was looking almost like a rat, quite confusing... "What the... where am i and who the fuck are you?" i asked confused but instead of a response i got a flash on my eyes " he seems stable and healthy" the hybrid said "good work as always Twitch" said the female voice of earlier i turned to see the woman, she was in a military suit, it was deep blue and consisted of a tight skirt that reached below the knee and a white blouse along a blue jacket with condecorations on the left side and on top a blue berett she had light skin and red hair but had a serious face "take off the cuffs" she ordered to Twitch he complied and i rubbed my wrists? also i noticed i had my left arm back and the fact that i no longer had a hole on my chest and was alive also surprised me "Surprised you're alive?" the woman asked as if reading my thoughts "actually, yeah" i said while looking at my arm, it was a prothesis that reached most of my chest and back "well, you should be, it was hard bringing you back, Dante" the woman said i was surprised she knew my name,still i knew i shouldn't be especially by the fact that i was brought back to life after i died, "well, you like your new arm?" she asked interested "it feels surpringly natural" i said still admiring it while i moved my fingers and elbow, it was covered in metal plates and had some wires resembling muscles(similar to Jax's arms from MKX) "So what am i doing here?" i asked with a hint of why i was here, you see, there were rumors about a 'secret' organisation trying to start a conflict with our leader: The Great Cardinal Zacarías, but as you can guess by now that was impossible, most of the riots were brutally ceased by the 'Vindicators' " Vindicator are elite officers genetically modified to be perfect combat machines "And those who survived were publically executed and thats enough for now " "well, Dante you are now part of the " _Lichtjäger_ " the woman said with a smile, fuck..., "I guess i can't say no right?" i said already knowing the answer "no" she replied with a smug smile, "ok... what do i have to do?" i asked tired "Oh, don't pout now, it's not so bad here, we revived you remember?"she said pouting "anyways since you are already awake we can begin with your 'awakening' " she said with a malefic tone then lights out again.

And again i was brought back to the world but this time in a more calm way, that being a slap on my face... "Well, hello there!" i heard from a young female voice. i managed to get my eyes open and was not very surprised to see a kid, probably 15 years old more or less, i pulled myself up with a groan "Where am l?" i asked "welcome to the basement good sir!" the girl said, now that i focused my eyes i finally saw her better, she was pretty short, meter and a half probably, she had a lithe build and had pale skin her hair was a bright pink and was tied in twin braids, with short bangs, pretty cute, she had a small, sharp nose and pink eyes "what are you lookin' at sir? Ooh... are you one of those men who like small girls?" she said with a giggle "nah, im trying to guess where am i" i repeated "Oh, but i already told you sir, you're in the basement!" the girl said again "well, what am i doing in the basement?" i asked "we're here for your awakening" she said "now mister i you would be so kind to stand up" she said, i complied "So, what do i have to do to 'awaken'?" i asked stretching my arms "Also, call me Dante" i added "well Dante the only thing you have to do is pour your blood on the center on the pentagram you're in right now" she said while she lit some black candles "can you give me a knife or something, do i have to say something so it works?" i asked puzzled "Oh, right! the knife, and no, just cut your hand and let the blood flow, you will know when its working" she said while she passed me a ritual knife, it was a black curved blade, similar to the beak of a crow, the handle was made of silver and had engravings "here goes nothing" i said after i cut my normal hand, the blood inmediatly began flowing and splashed the floor.

I noticed the girl began chanting words of an unknown language and for some odd reason the flames on the candles began growing and turned black, the pentagram also began glowing the flames grew even more before converging with the blood I spilled and finally they formed some kind of portal, then something shot from it and hit me in the chest i felt as if my body was on fire, i even felt how my fake arm was burning "FUCK! WHAT IS THIS!?" i yelled "Oh! this is incredible! keep clenching your fist!" the girl said amazed "THIS HURTS TOO MUCH!" i said tired "fuck... i can't keep this up... much... longer..." i said panting, my legs felt weak, and my vision was blurry i began stumbling, then i felt a surge of energy on my chest it was as if a nuke had exploded inside me "RAAARRRGH" i roared, in my eyes i saw flashes of millions of people dying and... i liked it... i could sense the despair... the sufering... the fear... "Yes..." a voice said in my head "feast on their despair!" it was a deep tone, but it was very familiar to Dante, it was the voice of the being he encountered on his dream "NO!" Dante yelled "Im not falling to your cheap tricks!" he responded "Oh! a feisty one! but you will fall!" the demon said (i mean we all know he is a demon) "You think some fantasies will make me give up? hah" Dante taunted "FUCK!" he said as he felt a searing pain between his prothesis and his flesh then he saw how his replacements morphed from their grey geometrical form to a black monstrosity with deformed spikes and it was trying to merge with flesh, he was right i was getting weaker by the second...

"Should we stop this ma'am?" the girl with pink hair said "No, he can take it" the woman in the blue dress retorted "But, ma'am, no one has really survived him!" the girl said preocupied "I said he can take it, so Keep Going" the woman retorted while she looked trough a reinforced wall, her last words barely a whisper, but filled with anger "y-yes, ma'am" the girl said with her heaf looking down, and resumed chanting.

Meanwhile Dante had been transported to his subconcious, he was again in front of a wall of fire, however this time the demon was taking a human shape, that being a man with a black raven's head, he wore a black suit with a red tie "You are more resilient than i thought, i have to praise that" he spoke with a low voice "However, your time is up and i have souls to feast on, but as a token of gratitude i will consume your soul slowly, after all, not always you found someone brave enough to confront me" the demon said before rushing to Dante and burying his hand on his chest he moved said hand as if trying to find something, and finally grining when he pulled out a small flame from Dante's chest.

"Oh! Now this is something you don't find everyday!" the demon said with joy "Your certanily is great, maybe i'll save it for later" He laughed, Dante was on the floor like a lifeless puppet _"Is this how i die, again?"_ He thought, however before he could rest he heard a voice, he knew that voice, he hated that voice "Weakling!" it said _"Im not!"_ Dante replied"You are, you didn't last a day!" it taunted _"That's not true!"_ He replied "Prove it!" the voice said _"Just watch me"_ Dante replied angrily.

Meanwhile, on the outside Dante's body was standing still, his arm had stopped morphing and was covered in a black substance hiding the prosthetic limb "Ma'am do you think he will be okay?" the little girl asked worried "We can't do anything alse but wait, its on him to survive" the woman said while looking at the body.

Inside Dante's mind, he had woken up and was now trying to stand, "Ooh, now this is interesting" The demon said with Dante's soul still on his hand "I have never seen a human stand without its soul, tell me your name, human" The demon said amused "Dante, Dante García" Dante panted, he was now on one knee "I will remember you Dante, but don't you think its time for you to rest?" "Im sorry but i can't rest yet, I have something to demonstrate" Dante said "May i know what it is?" The demon asked "No, now give me my soul back, asshole" Dante demanded finally standing, the demon's face soured "You dare insult me?!" the demon shouted and in the blink of an eye he had gut punched Dante, making him fall to his knees "You are scum that should worship me" he spitted on Dante and pressed his foot on Dante's head before kicking him "IM NOT WEAK!" Dante yelled before standing, the demon was caught off guard when he felt intense heat on his hand, Dante's soul was growing bigger, he tried to crush the flame on his palm but was shocked when he realized he couldn't do so, meanwhile Dante was again standing "WHAT ARE YOU!?" the demon demanded, backing off Dante, he saw something different on the human, his irises were glowing red, for the first time on his life, Andras was scared, "You win, you win!" Andras said scared, "get your soul back", he tossed Dante's soul to the 'human', Dante picked it before putting it back on his chest, he then felt a familiar heat, it was good to be back.

\- on the outside -

"FUCK YEAH! IM NOT DEAD BITCHES!" Dante yelled excited anly to find himself nude, covered in goo and with his prosthetic replaced, he looked around and found two dumbstruck women, the girl from earlier and the redhead from when he first woke up "Any of you have something to cover myself?" he asked _"Not to bother you, but i can help with that"_ Dantre heard the voice from Andras inside his head "Really?, that's quite useful" he admitted, he soon found himself in black jeans, work boots and in a black T-shirt with a red crow printed on the front _"Quite the taky outfit no?"_ Andras commented "Hey, you shut your mouth, man" Dante said "Anyways, what do we do with these?" he said to himself _"Maybe we could consume their souls?"_ Andras sugested excited, _"The small one has a powerful one, i could use that, the red bitch though, she seems to be scum"_ he continued "Damn, you demons sure are prideful, that makes sense though, she IS a bitch" Dante agreed, with his 'friend', that was, however, until they heard someone "W-Who are you?" the pink haired girl asked nervous "I mean, you don't know, we have known eachother for 5 minu-" Dante couldnt finish his sentence before he was hit with a fireball "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the girl said, before launching another fireball, this time however Dante dodged the proyectile "Hey, im the one who sould say that, you put a demon in me!" he exclaimed _"Rude"_ "I don't have time for your bullshit right now Andras!" Dante said dogding another spell, "Nora! Stop!" The woman finally said, wiping her hair from her face, of course she had to do that "But, ma'am, don't you see him! hes corrupted!" the girl said fearfully "If he was corrupted we would already be dead, that means he has dominated Andras" she explained "Yeah, so stop trying to burn me!" Dante finally spoke, the girl put her hands down in a defeated manner "You may want to make all of your... accesories fade" the older woman said, gesturing at Dante's face, he was confused, until he saw his reflection, he had definitely changed, his body now at a 1,70 meter height, his build more defined, but that paled in comparison with his face and back, his eyes now Golden and with slits, similar to a reptile, he had black horns protuding from his now Red hair, the horns, however, were shining black, his skin had also changed to a darker tone, from wheat to a light bronze, on his back he had black, feathered wings, his left arm was now a mixture between bone and his older prosthesis, the shoulder was 'human' but was covered in dark, silver plates and protected by an outer single plate, it contiued in a similar style along his arm, covered like a knight's armor, his elbow, however, was more like a bone, and had a single spike to cover it the outer part was more 'natural' in a sense, it was another piece of armor, but it wasn't scaled, it was hollow with rows of spikes as protection and small holes that glowed red, it was weld to the hand in a simmilar fashion, it had a outer plate on the exterior with three slits that glowed red, and the fingers ended in sharp talons.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this?" Dante asked andras _"I didn't see it neccesary"_ the demon replied "And how im supposed to make... this go away?" Dante motioned to himself _"You just have to will it to go away"_ Andras replied, Dante closed his eyes and imagined his new 'additions' go away, and so they did, his skin lightened in tone, his eyes were still yellow but had a normal shape, his horns disspaeared and so did his wings, his hair changed to a darker shade of red, similar to a maroon color, his left stayed the same however "Better now?" he asked the women "Y-yeah, please come with me, we have to present you now" the redhead said, motioning for him to come, and he complied "Hey, not to bother, but i need to know your names" He said "Oh, yes, were are my manners, you can call me Crimson" the older woman said "And the girl over there, you can call her Pandora" she said to the pinkette, now come we have to present you to the rest.

"This is really fucked up" Dante muttered _"How fun this will be then"_ Andras chuckled.

* * *

AN: IM NOT DEAD YET BISH! so how's everyone doing? good? cool, so i just had a lot of personal problems to continue this, but is summer, and im back, i made an announcement on my R6 fic, and im proud to say this story will now be having a new chapter every 2 weeks, the aplauses at the end please, so as a celebration i have open DMs so you all can apply your OCs *if you have* and if i see them fit i will add them to the Litchjagers ;), so go on and slip on them DMs, ill be waiting, this next chapter however, will take a bit longer, you know i have to add new characters, you have 3 days to message me, after that its closed lads.

LUV 3


	3. The trial

"So, who are the ones im gonna work with?" Dante asked "Well, you will meet them soon, ah we're here" Crimson said, the three were in front of a rather large metal door with various locks but before crimson could open the door all of them heard a roar coming from the door followed by the door itself flying towards the newcomer, Dante formed a shield from his left arm and blocked the impact, and proptly made a pistol, aiming directly at the room, pitch black save for the light coming from the corridor they were in.

"Not again!" they heard a voice coming from the room "YOU DUMBASS DON'T YOU KNOW WE HAVE A NEW ONE COMING TODAY?!" another voice chastised the other, Crimson only fixed her hair as if nothing happened and after putting a code an her pad she iluminated the room, it was surprisingly spacious, both voices groaned and said "Crimson, why!? you know thats not good for the eyes!" "Hush, you were the ones who exploded the door! now get over here and present yourselves!" the woman chastised like a mother to their children, from the corner of the doors two small figures appeared, on Dante recognised, the other was unknown "Ah, shit, the rat!" he said

"Hey, i saved your ass, if it wasnt for me, you'd be dead" Twitch said "Calm down doc" Crimson said "Twitch here is our field medic, he may be a bit agressive but he does a great job, as for you young lady... present yourself" crimson now looked at a kid, not even a teen,probably 8/9 years old, she had black, long hair and pale skin and was dressed in a XVIII Black dress "Hey, just wanted to know, is this team made only from kids?" Dante asked, Crimson laughed "No, there are more members but these are the ones who will show you the ropes, now cmon, say your name" she said "Hey kid, my name is Dante, and it seems we'll be teammates from now on" he offered his hand, she shook it and Dante was surprised with the strengh she already had "My name is Alice, nice to meet you, also would you mind stop calling me kid?" she said in a ghostly voice "Sure, can i know what are you? i dont believe you're a normal human" he said "For your information i believ i am what you call a spectre" she said "so i was right, you're a ghost" he said "I am a spectre, nothing similar with a ghost" she said as her eyes began to glow "Ghost" he teased her, in response she let out a screech and shoved dante against a wall with a hand on his neck she began to strangle him, he just smiled and began transforming _"Do you think we can win against her?"_ Dante asked Andras _"If she's a spectre we don't have to worry"_ he said, with his left arm Dante took hold of Alice's arm and procceded to crush it, she flinched and her hold weakened, he used this oportunity to kick her and formed two blades for each arm, but was restrained when crimson yelled "STOP. RIGHT. NOW!" Dante retracted his blades and Pandora just shot a death glare at Dante, who just shrugged "Damn, you have strenght lady Spectre" he said cracking his neck "I didn't spect you to stay alive" she said, now getting her arm treated by Twitch, Crimson whispered to Dante's ear "If i see you touch her again you're dead meat, are we clear?" she looked into Dante's eyes, as if looking directly at Andras "Yes, ma'am" he said serious "You better be" she said "Now come here, we have to present you to the rest!" she said cheerfully as if nothing happened, Dante slowed down and asked Pandora "What's wrong with Crimson, why is she so protective with her?" and Pandora responded "You could say she's her daughter" "How, Crimson is human, the other is not" he said "No time to explain, we're here" she pointed at another door

"Dante, with me" Crimson nodded forward, both opened the door and walked in, they were in some sort of theatre, they walked and got to the center, what Dante saw was quite unusual, but he stayed silent "Hello everyone, as you were already informed, today we have a newcomer, and here he is, he will now present himself and then you all will have 5 minutes to ask him all the questions you want, then we will proccede with the briefing" Crimson said and left the stage, Dante cracked his neck "Well, i was always bad with presentations but here we go: my name is Dante García, and this" from his left arm he made a ball of smoke "This is Andras, he's a demon" the smoke took the shape of a face _"It is good to meet my future meals"_ he cackled "Shut the fuck up Andras" Dante said "So, any of you got any questions?" he finished and looked, there was only silence, but then he saw a hand stand up "Then, from what you said you are a demon, how can we trust you?" she said in a mechanical "Well, i am not exactly a demon, i TAMED a demon, that means im in control, and i can assure you im not letting he free anytime soon" Dante replied "Thank you" she said "Anymore questions?" he asked, but saw no hands and didnt hear anyone else, it was getting quite awkward when Crimson apeared again

"Seems like you are finished, ok, now you go and sit over there" she pointed at the farthest row, and he complied "Now that the presentations are out of the way we can now focus on our upcoming mission, as most of you know, thid will be our first 'big' operation, in 2 weeks they will do a public execution with a noble's son present, His name is Damien Gath" a picture of a young man appeared on screen, scrawny build, average height and pale skin with blonde hair "he is the son of one of the most influential men in this city, Magnus Gath Sr. most of you know him for being the CEO of Neomedes" an aura of hatred formed around the room, which Dante was able to feel when Andras began getting impatient, he directed his eyes and saw another photo, this time was an old man, very old, about 90 years or so, but there was a difference, most of his face had some type of implant "I know most of you hate this man but we need to focus on our current objective, Damien will be attending the execution in a balcony, with very tight security, if we are able to secure Damien we will try to stop said execution and free the victim, another photo appeared, another man, he had very pale skin, his 'clothes' were only rags and he was bleeding in various places, he had various bruises

"That man, is the victim, his name is Dominic Santos, he is guilty because he tried to steal from a laboratory in Neomedes" then a blueprint appeared, it had a circular shape with multiple buildings surrounding a plaza with a stage set up in front of a tall building, there were various roads and alleys luckily "Damien will be in a balcony in front of the stage, we will be deploying three units.

One will consist of Blitz, Raider and Spectre, you will be the ones securing Damien, your unit codename is: Claw"

"the second unit will consist of:Orion, Javelin and Sage, you will be sweeping all the security to let Claw advance and if possible escort Santos, unit codename is: Dagger"

"The third unit will be hidden with the masses and you will be the ones to provide a distraction in case Claw needs help in retreating, if the operation goes smoothly you will be the ones to secure Santos, this is for: 09, Orpheus and our newcomer" various complains were heard when Crimson said the last word "WHY, CRIMSON?!" a particularly angry voice said "Orpheus, we're not done yet" she said coldly "Dante, your codename for now is Kin, the unit codename is: Tooth."

"Dismissed, except you Dante, im not done with you yet" And so he did

"Look, as you may know we can't just put you on the field without testing you first, that's why you're going with me to the arena" Crimson said, leaving along with Dante, and soon enought they found themselves in front of another door, this one had a more normal size and had a sign sayin: locker room. Crimson opened the door and let Dante in, the room was not so surprisingly big at this point, but it was quite spacious and had various lockers in rows, it also had showers "Your locker is in the last row to the left, also, catch these" the woman threw a set of keys "The small one is for your locker, the other one for your room" she said "Now, get changed" she exclaimed.

Dante vanished his clothes and opened his locker, in it was a set of shampoo, soap, a towel and razors, under that set was a skin tight black suit with sneakers, all had a logo composed of an arrow surrounded by wings "Guess there is no going back huh" Dante mused _"We caould always make a run for it"_ Andras said "Nah, who knows, we may be able to fit in" he said as he put on the uniform, Dante then felt his shirt strained "Yo, Crimson, the shirt is a bit too small" he said "Oh, dear don't worry" she said "Anyways, now that you're changed lets begin your test"

After opening another door, Dante found himself in a Colisseum style arena, it was circular and had various other doors, Crimson meanwhile, was on top, in a cabin where she had a perfect view of the arena, on the stands were some of the people Dante saw in the briefing room

"Hey, can we begin? im getting sleepy here!" Dante boasted "Okay smartass, we'll start easy" she said, and in the zone appeared 20 concrete pillars "You have 20 seconds to destroy as many as possible" she said with a smug face "I only need 10 seconds!" he taunted

"Sure, big man!" she said _"Hey, andras, can we do this?"_ he asked _"Do not worry, this is too easy"_ the demon responded

"3", Dante craked his neck

"2" he formed gauntlets on his hands

"1" he began to move his feet

"GO!" As soon as he heard the G Dante lauched himself at the pillars, and when his left hit the first pillar a shockwave ocurred and various sounds of cracking happened, a countdown appeared on top of the zone and began ticking down from 10, Dante didn't stop and from his right arm he formed a sledgehammer and with it he hit the ground, making even more cracks on various pillars, he then used his wings, which ripped through the shirt, and took flight, he noted that only 5 seconds were, and that there were only 10 pillars left, he then heated his left and aimed at the center of the formation and dived to the ground, landing with his left and forming a small sandstorm, as well as obliterating whatever there was near him, he looked at the clock and noticed he had 2 seconds, he looked around but there was nothing except the crater he was in "That's it?" he looked directly at Crimson, now with a gawking face, she quicly recomposed "Of course not, let him in!" she said.

And Dante saw a door began to open, and how it was sent flying, and from it a tall black wolf appeared, it had golden eyes and was looking directly at Dante, he revealed two sets of claws and red veins began glowing _"He's angry"_ Dante mused _"He's quite strong if i have to say"_ Andras said, he barely had tie to react when the wolf pounced on him _"Ok, how do we do this?"_ he mused looking directly at the wolf _"Just hit him"_ Andras responded "Fair enough" Dante mused, he formed his guantlets again and began heating the metal "Im surprised my right arm isnt burned at this point" Dante said _"its just one of my virtues, as well as simply willing your weapons"_ Andras explained.

"IM COMING FOR YOU!" Dante roared and sprinted at the wolf, who jumped directly at him, unsurprisingly Dante jumped at the last moment, dodging the wolf's claws and hitting him right in the head, the impact did not took out the wolf however, but it did stun him and a slight burn "Fuck...YOU WANT MORE!?" Dante taunted _"I think a know how to do this"_

 _"what are you thinking"_ Andras asked interested

 _"You know how to make cords?"_ Dante suggested

 _"Hmm... interesting choice, Dante"_ Andras said, and so he did, in his left he formed a black rope, and Dante began sprinting again, the wolf followed him but instead of pouncing he crashed head first against Dante, and bit Dante on his left, he pinned him to the ground and kept crushing his arm, for a moment Crimson thought about stopping the test, but decided against it when she saw a flashing light go off, Dante overheated his left to the point where it was white, and used the window to mount the wolf, putting the rope around his neck, as if it was a bull, and, of course, the wolf began trashing around "Hey, Andras you know how to tame a giant wolf?" Dante said, while riding the wolf _"I believe i do, but i need control of your right arm"_ The demon said, "Sure" he consented, and he then felt a heat raiating from his right side, he noticed his right had changed and was similar to his left but was pure black and fully metallic, he noticed a spike protuding from his wrist _"That, my young host, is a Black Nail, it bounds the soul of the one who is hit with it to my host"_ Andras explained, without second thought Dante stabbed the wolf on his neck, it went limp instantly, and so did Dante.

\- Unknown space -

"Not again" Dante said, getting up, he was, naked, when he heard a howl, ne noticed the wolf was with him, looking into his eyes, but then something unexcepected happened, it talked

"I see you're my new master" it said in a deep voice, while it transformed to a humanoid shape, it had digitigrade legs and was covered in black fur, he still had a tail, as well as his muzzle, his eyes were a piercing gold and he bared his fangs "Not bad, you seem strong enough" It mused, analizing Dante "Im surprised you didn't kill me, why?" it asked.

"You see, i dont like doing unecessary killing, also, i thought you would be useful in the future" Dante said, sitting "Where are we?" he asked

"We are in what i like to call 'the ether', normally here i test the ones who try to tame me, but you already proved smarter than most of the rest" the wolf explined, also sitting, both were looking into the pleasant sight of the horizon, it was a dark place, but it had a line dividing the land and the sky, which was a dark red "Hey, can i know your name?" Dante asked

"I do not have one, most of the time, my masters give me one" the wolf explained

"I think i'll call you Úlfur, what do you think?" Dante said

"I think is good enough, as long as you think is good, master" úlfur said

"Hey, you know you can just drop the 'master' thing right? I dont felt comfortable with that" Dante said

"Then, what may i call you?"

"Call me Dante, nice to meet you Úlfur" Dante offered his hand

"I agree Dante" his companion said, shaking his hand

\- Test arena -

"Well, that was quite the experience" Dante said, getting back on his feet _"How did it go?"_ Andras asked "Nothing to serious, oh, he's waking up" Dante felt Úlfur stir and felt how he regained his balance "Congratulations!" he heard coming from Crimson "I must say, im impressed, no one until now was able to tame him" she said, referring to Úlfur, who reduced to a more normal size "Yeah, he's cool, so is that all?" Dante asked "Oh dear, no, but im glad you tamed him we can advance to a more advanced training, look behind you" she said with a smug face

"Greetings" "urgh..."

Dante inmediately recognised the face of Alice, who was accompanied by a man, he had a lithe complexion and was clad in light armor and robes, he had a staff with him, and was masked with a plain black full face mask with no particular features except two red points as if it was a screen

"This is a team excercise, you will be fighting both of them, alongside the wolf "You ready for this buddy?" Dante asked "Never better, Dante" Úlfur said as he grew bigger and displayed his claws and fangs "Let's do this" Dante said, covering himself with light armor, similar to the plates of his left arm, except his face, which was left bare, he made a shield and a sword

"3" Dante mounted Úlfur

"2" "We need to go for the girl first" Dante said

"1" Úlfur let out a roar of excitement

"GO" Úlfur ran towards Alice and the other but was stopped by chains coming from the ground, and both saw the man's staff was planted on the ground and glowing, Dante dismounted and with his sword cut the chains, but was interrupted by a screech from Alice, which send him flying, luckily he left the chains weak enough for Úlfur to get free, and jumped directly at the man, which dodged the attack by teleporting behind him, and send out a blast of energy towards Úlfur's back "Try again" the man taunted, Úlfur growled

\- Dante's side -

"Fuck, i hate that" he said, getting up, but couldn't do as he felt an incredibvle weight on his back, as well as a small boot "That's better, that's were you should be, scum" he heard Alice say, and he felt the force grow, he did not surrender, however and began rising, catching by surprise Alice "Is that all, ghost?" he taunted, but was quickly reminded he shouln't have done that, when he felt a very high pitched screech on his ears, followed by a set of blades piercing his right arm, he let out a groan, but kept trying to get up, he then began smiling and laughing "Why are you laughing?!" Alice said she got no verbal response but a physical as she was sent flying, by a now half angered Dante, he morphed his armor and lightened even more, now just a chest piece, armor for his right, legs and formed a coat, he canged the shield and sword for two revolvers "Let's dance, little lady" he said, vanishing into dust and appearing behind her, shooting at point blank, making her cry, he then vanished again, this time giving a kick to her stomach, and hitting her face with one revolver, finally drawing blood and not givng her a chance, he throwed her to the ground, empyting both chambers into her chest, leaving a big hole with magled flesh and broken bones, he got up and began reloading but was interrupted when Úlfur came flying at him followed by more chains rooting them, both focused on the man, which pointed his staff direcly at Alice's chest and began healing and reconstructing her injuries "Quite impressive, must say, but not enough to defeat me" the man said at them, offering a hand at Alice, now incredibly angry, she vanished and, with elongated nails, stabbed both Dante and Úlfur she then repeated the process, again and again, and again, all that while she laughed "Is that all you got?" she mocked Dante.

 _"Hey, Úlfur, you ready for the next phase?"_

Dante asked just looking directly at his companion's eyes, turns out having multiple beigns inside your mind is very useful at plan making.

 _"Ready as ever"_ Both smirked, however, the man took notice but it was in vain as Alice was relishing in tearing apart Dante and the dog, it was to expect that she was takenby surprise when she went to stab them again but found herself unable to

"Is that all you got?" she heard come from one voice, it was however, above her, but all she saw was a boot come directly at her face, leaving her dizzy, not for much when she felt her chest get crushed by giant teeth, then pinned to the ground, getting the rest of her body used like a toy by a now angered Úlfur, she felt how each of her bones was crushed and her muscles ruptured, soon there was blood, which only made Úlfur more aggressive

\- Dante's POV -

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how about a one on one?" Dante said craking his knuckles, the man turned directly at him "I have to confess, what you did right now was quite impressive, but you still have a long way to go" he taunted, pointing his staff at Dante, he fired a ray of light, ut Dante deflected it and dashed towards the man "Hey, so can i know your name?"Dante said uppercutting the man, he sent him flying towards the ruins of the first test Dante jumped planning to strike the man from above, but saw nothing, instead, he felt how a ray of light hit him, taking him to the ground, then he felt chains restrain him, and saw the man floating above, Dante smiled "This is more like it!" he roared, breaking the chains as if they never were there

"ANDRAS, PHASE TWO!" Dante exclaimed, then he felt a surge of power and transformed, he had now black eyes with red irises, flaming red hair, along armor similar to the shpae of a dragon, his horns appeared, and black leathery wings formed on his back, he jumped without giving the man time to react and picked him up by his mask, diving to the ground, Dante began smashing him repeatedly against the ground, craeting mulptiple cracks on his mask, he was interrupted however by a gust of air directed at him, he looked up and saw something unexpected, it was Alice for sure, but around her was an aura of ghostly wind, and her dress was ragged from various places, her skin had turned almost translucid, her hair was white as well as most of her features, he looked around and saw an unconsicous Úlfur laying on the ground, this angered him, but he kept his calm "Finally let loose huh?"Dante said but had no time to laugh as he was hit by razor sharp winds dazing him and giving enough time to Alice to keep hitting him.

\- inside Dante's mind -

"Okay, how do we do this?" Dante asked to both forms standing in front of him "I am sorry i have falied you" Úlfurr said kneeling "Nah, don't worry about it, we're not done yet" Dante said

"I think i know a solution" Andras said, both looked at the demon "Do you know the saying: never fight fire with fire?" he suggested "I like that thinking, Andras" Dante let loose a devilish grin.

\- meanwhile -

"AHAHAHHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW HUH?" Alice shouted like a maniac, while constantly cutting Dante, but was taken by surprise when she felt a wind hit her chest, and even more surprised when she saw Dante was nowhere to be seen, then she was hit again adn finally saw Dante hovering in front of her "It feels like a breeze, had worse storms fromwhere I come" he said, he opened his wings, now had transformed into a more mechanical design, still resembled those of ravens, but had turbines on the center and the feathers were sharp, his armor had changed as well, now resembling a flight suithis face was covered by a helmet, his flight suit had small pieces of armor on the chest, back right arm and legs "I like to call this form: Dread wing, sounds good, now, you ready to lose?" he said, Alice sreeched and began firing gusts of wind, Dante dodged them swiftly and anulated them with different currents of wind, he kept doing this for some time until he saw Alice get tired, and felt the force of her hits was weaker each time, then he began accelerating the turbines, as well as heating his left arm, he launched himself towards Alice, and with his legs took her to the ground "Good night" he said before releasing all the heat of his left with a flap of his wings, creating a small storm, and leaving Alice knocked out, he then turned.

"Just you and me..." Dante said "I believe we are indeed" The man said, facing Dante, he got into a fighting stance, his staff pointing the ground behind him with one arm, the other near his chest, meanwhile Dante changed his armor again, to his classic armor, this time with a longsword and a pistol, this time he had a metal plated vest with outer plates covering his arms and shins, and protections on his knees and elbows along a helmet covering his entire head with a black visor at eye level, Dante took position, his sword, resting on his right shoulder and his pistol aiming down.

A moment passed before Dante charged at the man, he swinged but missed, the man retaliated with a direct hit from his staff at Dante's chest, Dante staggered but got in a shot on the other's leg, the man swung his staff but Dante deflected the attack and got another shot in, this time on the chest, he changed his sword and made a hook and changed his pistol for a shotgun, he threw his hook but the man catched it and pulled Dante to the ground, getting another hit on Dante's chest, but found himself not being able to move and saw black tendrils crawling up his legs, he tried to free himself using his light rays but that only prolonged the inevitable "Surprised?" Dante asked getting up, the man saw those tendrils emanate from Dante's leg "How?" the man said "To be honest, i dont know, im still learning" Dante said solemnly.

"Now, will you finally tell me your name?" Dante said "You haven't won yet" the man said before creating a light explode, burning Dante, he quickly recovered and chained Dante hitting him with rays multiple times, destroying most of his armor and breaking his helmet, he saw a flash of red realising it was his own blood, he then felt himself fall to the ground, he saw a giant paw land in front of him, followed by him being flailed around, he then saw Dante get up and walk towards him, Dante was injured in various places but he was healing at a quick pace, when he was a meter away, he took of his broken helmet and looked at the man "Are you sure i havent won? the girl is unconscious and i could order Ùlfur to break your bones right now" to emphasize Ùlfur augmented the force of his bite, the man flinched "Now, tell me your name mister..." Dante tried to finish the sentence but was cut off by a female face "Call me Theta".

* * *

 _AN:_ BOI that took a long time, mainly cuz these weeks were quite busy, and some other personal reasons, but i should be back at writing in no time, see you next chapter everyone. Remember to review, its very important you know?


End file.
